Kindan no Resistance
のレジスタンス}} is the opening song of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. The song is performed by Nana Mizuki and composed by Yusuke Kato and Eriko Yoshiki. Track Listing #Kindan no Resistance #BLUE #Dream Rider Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajimari wa rifujin na hodo itooshiku Oware e to aragau sugata, tameshiteru Nan no tame ni umare, ikite yuku no ka Mogaku dake jya, nani mo te ni dekinai Unmei no LOGIC ni, odorasereta Kyomu no rakuen, soko ni imi wa aru no ka Kono hakanaku mo utsukushii, zetsubou no sekai de Kudake chitta kibou wa, ikiba wo motomete Kurenai ni somaru kioku ni, namida nado wasurete Takaraka ni sasageyou, towa e no uta wo I wanna fly (high) fly (high) Namanurui jikan nante kirisute You feel the beat (darn) beat (darn) hibikase Jouzetsu ni sora wo mau no mo, warukunai. Hateshinaku fukaku hirogaru, umi no you ni Kowarete mo kagayaki hanatsu, hoshi no you ni Taemanaku oshiyoseru, kodoku no yami mo Yuuzen to dakishime tsuzuketai Hitomi ni utsutteru, sono shiawase wa Dare no mono nano? Ima shinjutsu wo koete. Kuchi hateta mirai mitsume, ononoki sakende Kesenai kako nageita, tachi tomaru yori mo Akireru hodo shinji nuite, buzama ni waraitai Izagiyoku tobitatou, asu ga matteru Onaji asa wa nidoto otozurenai Fuzoroi no omoi ga, okosu kiseki Yuzurenai negai ga aru nara Subete sarake dashite, dokomade mo yukou yo Soshite Hakanaku mo utsukushii, zetsubou no sekai de Kudake chitta kibou wa, aratana ketsui e Kurenai ni somaru kioku ni, namida nado wasurete Takaraka ni sasageyou, towa e no uta wo I wanna fly (high) fly (high) Namanurui jikan nante kirisute You feel the beat (darn) beat (darn) hibikase Jouzetsu ni sora wo mau no mo, warukunai. |-| Kanji= 始まりは理不尽な程、愛おしく。 終わりへと抗う姿、試してる。 何のために生まれ、生きて行くのか。 もがくだけじゃ、何も手に出来ない。 運命のロジックに、踊らされた。 虚無の楽園、そこに意味はあるのか。 この儚くも美しい、絶望の世界で。 砕け散った希望は、行き場を求めて。 紅に染まる記憶に、涙など忘れて。 高らかに捧げよう、永久への歌を。 I wanna fly (high) fly (high)。 生温い時間なんて切り捨て。 You feel the beat (darn) beat (darn)響かせ。 饒舌に空を舞うのも、悪くない。 果てしなく深く広がる、海のように。 壊れても輝き放つ、星のように。 絶え間なく押し寄せる、孤独の闇も。 悠然と抱き締め続けたい。 瞳に映ってる、その幸せは。 誰の物なの？、今真実を超えて。 朽ち果てた未来見つめ、戦き叫んで。 消せない過去嘆いた、立ち止まるよりも。 呆れるほど信じぬいて、無様に笑いたい。 潔く飛び立とう、明日が待ってる。 同じ朝は二度と訪れない。 不揃いの思いが、起こす奇跡。 譲れない願いがあるなら。 全てさらけ出して、どこまでも行こうよ。 そして。 儚くも美しい、絶望の世界で。 砕け散った希望は、新たな決意へ。 紅くれないに染まる記憶に、涙など忘れて。 高らかに捧げよう、永久とわへの歌を。 I wanna fly (high) fly (high)。 生温い時間なんて切り捨て。 You feel the beat (darn) beat (darn)響かせ。 饒舌に空を舞うのも、悪くない |-| English= Beginnings are so lovely as to be unfair, But it seems I'm being tested as I struggle to the end... For what purpose are we born and go on living for, When the second we try to fight back, we're unable to do a thing? Is there any meaning in the paradise we have today, Merely having danced to the whim of the fate's logic? Within this empty, yet beautiful, world of despair, Broken dreams seek a place to belong. Forgetting the tears from memories stained in crimson, Let us offer up in elevated voices...a song for eternity. I wanna fly! (high!) Fly! (High!), Casting away half-hearted moments! You feel the beat!(down!) Beat!(Down!), so let it ring! It might not be bad to dance loquaciously through the sky. Like a sea the expands deeply with no end, Or a star that gives off light even after failing, The darkness of being lonely pushes against us without pause, But I want to take control and caress it gently. Who does the happiness reflected in your eyes belong to...? Right now, let's go beyond the truth... Stare down this ruined future and let out a trembling cry; Rather than pausing in regret of a past that can't be undone, I want to believe so hard it makes me sick and laugh like a fool. Let's take off gallantly, for tomorrow is calling. The same morning will never visit upson us; A miracle achieved by our incongruous throughts. If you have a dream you can't let go of, Let's lay everything out before the light and go as far as we can. Then... Within this empty, yet beautiful, world of despair, Broken dreams lead to a new determination. Forgetting the tears from memories stained in crimson, Let us offer up in elevated voices...a song for eternity. I wanna fly! (high!) Fly! (High!), Casting away half-hearted moments! You feel the beat!(down!) Beat!(Down!), so let it ring! It might not be bad to dance loquaciously through the sky. Videos TV Size Full Version Other Super Robot Wars V OST - Forbidden Resistance Category:Music Category:Opening